Jealous Beast
by chirlagirl
Summary: Mickey wants Rose. Rose wants the Doctor. Will the Doctor kick Mickey out of the TARDIS in mid flight? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor looked up from the console and noticed that Rose and Mickey were nowhere to be seen. Mickey had been traveling with them at least a month and although he would occasionally scream like a little girl (in the Doctor's opinion anyway) the Doctor had to admit that he wasn't totally useless. The Doctor frowned. They were gone for quite a while and he was started to get bored. He figured that he go looking for them, at least go looking for Rose. She would appreciate where he was planning to take them next so he started walking down the long corridors of the TARDIS.

The Doctor wasn't gone long when he heard whispers just down the way. He shouldn't eaves drop on a private conversation, but something in Rose's tone and in Mickey's made him stop. They were just around the bend of another corridor and although they were speaking in low tones, the Doctor could still hear what they were saying.

"How much longer until you keep this up Rose?" Mickey was asking. "You're not the kind to just shut love out. I know you!"

"We've gone through this before, Mickey," Rose snapped back. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"But you're willing to hurt yourself chasing after him!" Mickey persisted. "Listen, both you and I know what he's capable of, but you're dreaming if you think that he could see you as anything more than his traveling companion."

"I'm not just his traveling companion!" Rose cried.

The Doctor had to grin and thought to himself, 'Good for you Rose. 'Course you're just not anybody. Maybe I need to remind Mickey why he's an idiot.'

"Then what are you?" Mickey asked. "His best friend? You know you can't be his girlfriend so you're willing to settle for less?"

"Why you so interested?" Rose asked sounding frustrated. "What do you care?"

"You deserve better! How about love? Maybe not a husband but at least a bloke you can have a relationship with!" Mickey exclaimed. "And don't look at me like I've said the stupidest thing in the galaxy!"

The Doctor rolled up his eyes as he leaned against the walls of the TARDIS. 'Why do humans make things just so darn complicated?' he inwardly thought. He thought Rose was happy the way they were, wasn't she?

"Rose, don't you remember the last time we were together?" Mickey asked, his voice dropping in tone, almost coaxing.

"It was Christmas," Rose replied. "We went shopping, it was just after the Doctor's regeneration."

"There you go again," Mickey said in an exasperated sigh. "Always the Doctor! I mean before that. In my flat, just you and me."

"That was a life time ago Mickey," Rose reminded him.

"Why do you act as though it never happened?" Mickey asked. "I know we can never go back to the way things were, but I remember that girl. You can't live without love, without someone loving you, Rose. My God, you're a woman! You have needs."

"There are things more important in the world," Rose insisted, her voice almost sounding unconvincing.

The Doctor frowned. He should really back away and go back to the console. Humans always mucked things up with sex. Things always seem to head back into that general direction. Not that the Doctor minded sex. He was, after all, nine hundred years old and had indulged in carnal pleasures various times in his past lives. The Doctor wasn't averse to taking up the pursuit again, but he hesitated because in the end, he knew, sex with someone close to him complicated matters. It would mean exposing himself once again to loss, to the empty feeling of loosing someone close to him. He couldn't go through that again. He wouldn't.

As he was about to silently walk away, he heard Mickey say, "Even though you cling to this thing you have with the Doctor, at least I know that there is a part of you he will never know."

Something tore inside the Doctor. At that very moment he felt the urge to open up the door of the TARDIS and hurl Mickey out. His insides boiled trying not to think about how well Mickey knew Rose. She was, after all, much more than what Mickey insinuated. The Doctor had seen Rose's passion for life shine in her very being, she thrived on challenges and had surpassed even his own expectations. There were times when he had wondered if Rose was just as passionate privately, but he refused to let his thoughts lead him there. Letting himself think those kinds of thoughts were just beneath him as a Time Lord. So why was he feeling as though he wanted to choke the life out of Mickey and then prove just how well he could also get to know Rose.

'I really must stop socializing with human apes,' the Doctor inwardly thought. 'I can't possibly be jealous of Mickey Smith. I must really be out of sorts, crazy even to feel this way.' The Doctor forced himself to walk away and head back to the main console of the TARDIS, trying to suppress the jealous beast inside.

_**Tell me what you think! Have written this when I was sorta bored. Have almost finshed the rest, so please tell me if it's worth posting...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rose sighed, exhausted at the turn of events her conversation with Mickey had taken. Even though it was clear that she could never be with him again, she had to admit that there was a part of her she missed. How long had it been since she was intimate with anyone? Far too long, but she felt that what she had told her mother about the Doctor was true. He was much better than a boyfriend. With Mickey she had the typical romantic relationship, but they weren't really going anywhere. The best she could hope for was marriage, kids, a mortgage and then what?

"I know you worry about me," Rose finally said, "However, only I have a right to decide what I can and can't do with my life Mickey. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but my relationship with the Doctor is none of your business."

"You left me for him, remember?" Mickey said, sounding a bit bitter. "Forgive me if I tell you what I think about your current status, but let's face it, you and the Doctor, it's never gonna happen. Sound familiar? He'd sooner go after Reneitte again…"

As soon as Mickey said that name, he instantly regretted it. Rose looked at him as if he's punched her. Tears began to form in her eyes and before Mickey could reach out to her, she ran down the corridor.

The Doctor had been rewiring a part of the TARDIS, trying to keep his thoughts off Rose and Mickey. He tried not to think about what they were up to at this very moment, even tried to keep his mind busy by asking the TARDIS to turn up the music a little as he worked, but the TARDIS seemed to betray him as she continued to play music that caused his mind to stray repeatedly to Rose and not in a good clean sort of way.

He continued working as he tried not to think about Mickey kissing Rose or doing anything else with her that would remind her of their past together. Yet how could the Doctor prevent it? There wasn't anything in their relationship that would stop Rose from being with Mickey or anyone else she chose for that matter. After all, she was free to choose whom she wanted to be with. It wasn't as if the Doctor had free exclusive rights to her. The more the Doctor thought about anyone else having free exclusive rights to Rose, the more the clawing beast inside him threatened to rear its ugly head. He was so preoccupied with trying not to be worried that he didn't realize that he crossed several wires of the TARDIS that would take twice as long just to get sorted through.

The Doctor began cursing in Gallafryan, half of him trying to convince himself that he wasn't jealous and the other half trying to suppress the many ways he could better get to know Rose. The Doctor gave up trying to second-guess himself. He was driving himself crazy with the whereabouts of Rose and Mickey. He pushed himself from under the console and decided to loose himself in the many corridors of the TARDIS so that he didn't have to think about what Rose and Mickey were doing. The Doctor soon found out that it was easier said than done when he found himself standing in front of Rose's door.

'Brilliant,' he whispered to himself. 'I've just gone backwards in my people's evolutionary scale.' The Doctor ran his hands through his already spiked up hair, unsure if he should knock on Rose's door. What excuse would he have? 'Erm, Rose. Just dropped by to see if I can make a bigger arse of myself wondering if you've taken Mickey back…' Nope. That wouldn't do.

It occurred to the Doctor that she might not be alone and that Mickey would in fact also be behind those doors. In which case he wondered if Rose would be terribly angry if he'd 'accidentally' left Mickey behind in the next world they traveled without the possibility of ever getting him back. Just as he was about to knock on Rose's door he heard a muffle cry inside. The Doctor took a step back, unsure of the sound he was hearing. He pressed his ear against the door and heard sobbing noises. It sounded as though Rose was crying. At least the Doctor hoped it was crying and not the other thought he was trying to suppress as it involved Mickey and Rose in a compromising position.

The Doctor stood in front of the door for what seemed an impossibly long time, although only minutes have ticked by. He took a deep breath and knocked on Rose's door. "Rose?" he asked, a bit unsure of what he was going to say. "Rose?"

The sobbing stopped and he heard things clatter on the other side of the door, things opening and closing. Then he heard the sound of water running and Rose's muffled voice say, "Just a minute!"

The Doctor gave a sigh. It sounded as though Rose was alone. Her voice sounded a bit different though, as though she was crying. He should be concerned, but instead felt a sense of relief that a certain Mickey Smith wasn't there as the Doctor was almost positive that he would have gladly dump him off on the first planet they came across.

"What is it Doctor?" asked Rose. "I'm a bit busy."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow. Did Mickey do something to upset her? The Doctor frowned. He knew that the last thing Mickey would do to Rose was hurt her.

"Rose, let me in," the Doctor said. "We need to talk."

"No we don't!" came Rose's quick reply.

"Yes we do," persisted the Doctor.

"'Bout what?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"About this!" the Doctor insisted rolling up his eyes. Why did he feel as though he was replaying a scene from one of those sappy shows Rose once forced him to watch? What was it? East Enders?

"Rose, this is ridiculous," the Doctor said. "You were crying. I just heard you. What can I do to help?"

He swore he heard Rose give a snort on the other side. "Just go away, Doctor," she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Is this about what Mickey said?" the Doctor asked. As soon as he asked that he knew he was in trouble. The door to Rose's room opened with a very upset Rose looking at him. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside, slamming the door.

"Just what the hell were you doing listening in on a private conversation, Doctor?" Rose asked looking very angry.

"Erm…" the Doctor began. "I really wasn't?"

Rose looked as though she was about to punch him. "So what, you came to tell me that I have to leave now, is that it?"

"Wha…?" the Doctor asked in shock, unable to believe what Rose was saying. "Why would I want you to go?"

Rose looked suddenly confused. "Because of what Mickey said," Rose replied in a quieter tone.

"I don't care what he thinks!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Do you think if I did you would still be here instead of eating beans on toast with your mother every morning?"

Rose smiled, a bit of blush creeping up her cheeks. "I'm sorry Doctor," she said and then she looked up at him in a puzzled way. "Exactly what were you doing eavesdropping on our conversation? What did you hear?"

"Uh…" it was the Doctor's turn to look embarrassed. "I was actually just bored."

"Really?" asked Rose. "How much did you hear?"

"Well, it really isn't any of my business," the Doctor said stuffing his hands down his pockets.

"Oh my god!" Rose exclaimed. "You heard everything!" She covered her face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Rose," the Doctor said. "Just between you and me Mickey is still a bit thick about moving on."

Rose blushed even more profusely and the Doctor went on talking and said, "Don't blame him for wanting to take you back though, but honestly some people can't take no for an answer. Of course, I'm not some people, I can take hints, but it's like he's looking for pain if you ask me."

"So you can take hints, hu?" asked Rose.

"Course," the Doctor replied. "Genius. Remember?"

Rose took a step closer to him in which case the Doctor's eyebrow went up a notch. "What hint am I giving you now, Doctor?" Rose asked looking up into his eyes. The Doctor looked down at her, noticing a trace of mascara down her cheek. Her eyes and nose were red and puffy, her hair was a bit in disarray, but the Doctor never thought she looked more beautiful as when her eyes held a certain gleam of mischief. The Doctor gulped. 'Genius, hu?' He asked himself. How come he didn't know what to do at this point if he was such a genius? 'What was she about?' He wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all those that reviewed, even if you didn't, thank you for reading this far. I kinda struggled with the last paragraph of the story, not quite sure if it works. Crossing my fingers. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story..._

"Well, Doctor?" Rose asked still taking another step towards him until there was hardly any space left between them. She practically pressed herself against him.

"Well," the Doctor stammered. "I'm sure with all this talk about… you know, with Mickey…"

"You think this is about the talk with Mickey, then?" Rose asked. "Exactly what did Mickey say, Doctor? Why you so interested?"

"Uh… well, I was just concerned about you is all," replied the Doctor, trying not to drown in her beautiful eyes. His two hearts were racing.

"I thought you could take a hint, Doctor," Rose said sighing with disappointment. "I guess Mickey was right."

"What?" asked the Doctor. "Right about what?"

Rose took a step back and lowered her head. She said in barely a whisper, "I guess you would sooner take Reneitte back…"

The Doctor was confused. What was this nonsense about Reinette? Did Rose think he would prefer her instead? Without much thought, the Doctor pulled her into a hug. "Rose, if you only knew," he whispered breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Knew what, Doctor?" Rose asked looking up.

The Doctor looked into her eyes and impulsively lowered his lips to press against hers in a light and feathery kiss. Instead of Rose pushing him away, she sighed and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck, closing her eyes as a sign that she would allow him to kiss her further. The Doctor didn't need further encouragement as he deepened the kiss, slanting his lips over hers. Rose moaned as she felt his tongue touch hers and she began to kiss him back with full force, their tongues intertwining.

Rose felt as though bits of her were melting, her body becoming a hot furnace further inflamed by the Doctor's touch as his hands began to skim up her bare arms until he intertwined his hands in hers. Without breaking contact, he continued to kiss her, his lips and tongue basking in her taste as he drank her in. He held her arms up and let his fingers skim down her arms towards her torso until he grasped the end of her shirt and with a quick flourish slipped it off.

Rose was quite surprised at the Doctor's seductive nature. It occurred to her that despite appearances, the Doctor might be well versed in other areas of life. Her heart pounded in anticipation as she gasped when the Doctor found a sensitive spot right below her earlobe and began to gently suck that tender point.

The Doctor's mind was at a whirl. He hadn't planned on outright seducing Rose and failed to come up with one coherent thought as to why he should stop. She tasted so good that all his senses became intoxicated. He proceeded to unbutton her jeans as he kissed her neck and felt Rose sigh and moan every time he licked and nipped at various spots along her throat. She allowed the Doctor to tug at her jeans and helped him take them off until she was left in her white cotton knickers and pale blew bra. She made a mental note to congratulate herself for packing her nicer undergarments as she hardly had time to shop for more since she was always on the go with the Doctor.

For his part, the Doctor was very much enjoying the creamy tones of Rose's skin. She rested her hands against his chest as he caught her lips with his once again and continued to kiss her senseless. Rose began to strain against the growing fire burning within her for the Doctor. She could hardly breath with the way he kissed her, and ached to feel his skin pressed against hers. She began to unbutton his suit. That's when the Doctor took a step back from her and gave her a penetrating stare. She looked delectable with her lips puffed from his kisses, her eyes shining in want and desire, all for him for the taking. As he watched her catch her breath he removed his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt, never breaking eye contact with Rose.

"Tell me what you want, Rose," the Doctor said in a low hoarse whisper.

"You," was all Rose could think to say. She felt her panties dampen with her own need for the Doctor. They've barely started and Rose already felt her release hover just above the surface.

"You don't know what you're asking," the Doctor said. "I'm a Time Lord Rose. I've got all the time in the world and if I'm taking you to bed, it's just not for an hour."

Rose's mouth went dry, her eyes widening in anticipation as she saw him approach her. 'Just how long did Time Lords take to copulate?' Rose wondered. She couldn't remember ever spending such a long time in bed with anyone, not even Mickey. An hour? Really? The Doctor would surely think her an amateur if she confessed herself lucky to have even experience that much of carnal pleasure. She practically had an orgasm on her own just thinking about what the Doctor said.

The Doctor watched Rose as he stripped away every ounce of clothing he had. He was thin but well honed in all the right places. Rose didn't dare look at his private parts but couldn't help doing so as it was the first thing her eyes settled upon. Rose licked her lips, trying to calm herself as she began to doubt that she could possibly accommodate his member.

"Alright?" the Doctor asked. Rose only managed to nod as the Doctor reached out to lower the straps of her bra. He felt the smoothness of her skin and let his fingertips brush over the swell of her breasts. Rose closed her eyes as the Doctor reached over to unclasp her bra. Once free he cupped both breasts in his hands and proceeded to suck and lick their tips.

"Doctor!" Rose cried out, letting her head fall back. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. The Doctor took the opportunity to press Rose close to him. As he sucked upon one breast he hooked up her left leg around his torso. Rose found herself up against the door and felt the Doctor's lower member rubbing against her opening. Rose bit her lower lip, trying not to cry out from the pressure building up inside her. She strained her body against the Doctor and felt his fingers probing her opening, sinking two of them inside her. Rose moaned even louder. The Doctor's fingers were soaked with Rose's growing arousal as he moved them inside her. He found Rose's sensitive spot, causing her to squeeze his fingers in need.

"Do you want more, Rose?" the Doctor asked, enjoying her reaction.

"Please!" Rose begged. "Feels soooooo good, Doctor."

The Doctor then knelt in front of Rose and began to taste her with his tongue. Rose could hardly keep herself up as the Doctor's tongue penetrated her and began to lick every inch of her. The Doctor made a noise at the back of his throat and bit down on a particular sensitive spot in Rose's center, causing Rose to scream out loud and in turn made the Doctor grunt in male satisfaction. He continued his assault, enjoying the moans and growing cries Rose produced. "Oh, God, Doctor!" she called out. "Can't stand it anymore! Please!"

The Doctor stopped and stood to face Rose. She was breathing heavily, her back pressed against the door. Rose felt as though she was about to collapse on the floor when the Doctor parted her thighs and wrapped them around him. "Sing for me, Rose," the Doctor whispered in her ear as he easily slipped inside her. Rose grasped the Doctor's arm for support, as the door was the only thing holding her up. The Doctor increased his pace thrusting harder inside her, making the door shake with every movement.

Mickey wandered around the TARDIS, his last conversation with Rose haunting him. He didn't mean to hurt her with the mention of Reinette, but he also wanted her to see that she was spending too much of her time with someone who was bound to leave her one day. Despite Rose's infatuation with the Doctor and the Doctor's own personal interest, Mickey knew that the Doctor could not possibly understand Rose quite the way Mickey did. Despite what they had gone through, Mickey was willing to remain close to Rose. He couldn't quite imagine his own life without her and was willing to take the chance to remain in her life, despite the strong presence of the Doctor.

Mickey thought he should go look for Rose now that she might have had time to calm down. He wanted to apologize for hurting her and hoped that she might forgive him for what he said. As he neared Rose's room he heard noises coming from inside. 'Rose couldn't possibly still be upset,' he told himself hurrying over to her room. He was about to knock when he heard Rose cry out, although it wasn't from what he originally imagined. In fact, her cries sounded as though she was experiencing the ultimate pleasure. Her moans sounded like screams, so unlike what he remembered her to be. Immediately Mickey became appalled and then shocked as he heard a deeper male voice say, "So much better than chips!" followed by Rose's giggling and squealing laughter.

Inside the Doctor had managed to get them on top of Rose's bed. He discovered that it was fun trying to get Rose to produce different sounds as he angled their bodies in different positions. He never got tired of kissing Rose and toyed with her lips for what seemed an infinite amount of time, enjoying the feel of her tongue and lips against his own. For Rose's part, he was driving her crazy with need. She already had multiple orgasms with his experiments in body rearranging and now he gave himself the luxury of kissing her while still inside her. Rose felt exhausted but still burned inside with growing need. She figured that she had been pent up so long sexually that now unleashed she couldn't help herself, albeit she knew most of that was caused by her growing interest in the Doctor.

Rose decided to roll on top of the Doctor where she could move more freely. The Doctor grasped her backside and began to move below. Their breaths grew heavier, both watching the other, not daring to look away, until the Doctor pulled her in for another kiss, swallowing her moans and screams as their bodies vibrated with release.

Days later…

Mickey saw the Doctor debate within himself as to what he should do when both Rose and Mickey declared their intentions to explore the parallel world they've landed in. Mickey did not reveal what he already knew about Rose's relationship with the Doctor because he knew that it wouldn't make a difference. If anything, he knew that Rose was lost to him forever. He saw the Doctor stand there, looking between him and Rose. Mickey shook his head and called out to the Doctor to go ahead after Rose. "You can only go after one of us," he told the Doctor and was not surprised when the Doctor ran after her. He then knew that he couldn't continue traveling with both the Doctor and Rose and when he eventually did decided to stay in the parallel world, replacing Rickey, he decided to also let go of Rose. Mickey was ok with that inside and as he pulled Rose into a hug while she tearfully bid him goodbye, he managed to whisper, "I know about you and the Doctor, Rose." Rose had momentarily stiffen in his arms and then left him. She went back inside the TARDIS, with the Doctor, away from Mickey forever.


End file.
